In the field where one surface should align perfectly to the other surface either perpendicularly or positioned on the same surface plane as the object's surface, where the adjoining surface to the object's surface is shaped or off/angle, the actual work (drawing exact contour on a working surface and cutting it) is very complex. Many construction workers are struggling with performing the actual work correctly without the proper marking system, and/or they are omitting projects which involve complicated cuts on different surfaces (sometimes such job involves many different surfaces and/or cuts). Only craftsmen and/or skilled and/or determined people are able to perform the challenging, curved/off angle cutting job. Therefore, the job should be done ideally that anyone who looks at the performance should admire the craftsmanship of a particular worker. Workers are dealing with difficult cuts by using carpentry tools and/or by their own ways of simplifying the process of their work. In addition, it takes a great amount of time to complete curved/off angle cuts on a long/short and/or curved/off angle surface. Currently there is no device that is helping contractors and/or amateur workers by limiting time spent on difficult cuts and ideal aligning to the assigned surface. Although the professional has his/her working system, it takes several hours to draw and to cut the actual size of an adjacent surface to the perpendicular object's surface and/or to the object's surface positioned on the same plane level as the working surface, that will align ideally. The time contractors invest into the performance usually extends their originally scheduled time. Naturally, there is need to simplify the project and at the same time minimize the actual time consuming the assignment but also maximize the quality of the so called professional job and/or allow other contractor workers to be assigned and equipped to perform the assignment. It is an object of the present invention to provide such TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM, satisfying craftsmanship's and/or contractor worker's and/or amateur user's needs. Matter and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.